Divided
by Serpentine-Green
Summary: Scorpia Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy, goes to Hogwarts. She faces discrimination by her peers and must overcome prejudices of her own along the way. Female!Scorpius. Possible femslash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Thought I'd try something new/interesting. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or this fictional universal, JK Rowling does. The ocs are mine, though. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this fanfic.

* * *

Hogwarts Express

Scorpia said goodbye to her parents with a quick wave. She looked up at the train. As far as she was concerned it might as well have been a dragon, because it gave her the creeps. The idea of spending an entire year away from home was very scary.

Scorpia lived a somewhat sheltered life at Malfoy Manor. The manor was so isolated from the rest of society that she didn't make any real friends. Her father said she wasn't allowed to go to a muggle school and she'd have to wait to attend Hogwarts until she was 11. This meant her only friends were her parents and her grandmother Cissy.

Scorpia always wanted friends, but she was nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they even hated her and made fun? All was possible she suspected. It didn't help that her father had warned her that her last name would get her into trouble.

"Everyone thinks we Malfoys got off scot free in the Second Wizarding War, and that we should have went to Azkaban. These are lies made by those who have always hated us. Be prepared for it, Scorpia." Her father was always one to give the cold truth and never mix emotion.

She boarded the train to find it very busy with almost no compartments left. She went into a compartment with a brown-reddish bushy haired girl and a raven haired boy with a pair of spectacles. She saw her father waving at their parents on the platform and assumed they were friends. They were sitting across from each other talking and Scorpia heard part of their conversation right before entering.

"I told you you'll be fine Al, don't worry about it. Only the bad ones get into Slyth..."

Scorpia entered the compartment, cutting off the bushy haired girl.

"Oh, sorry... mind if I sit here? There's not much room anywhere el..."

Scorpia was cut off by the two occupants.

"Sure!" said the raven-haired boy quickly.

"Definitely not!" replied the girl in a bossy tone.

The two looked at each other in unison, then the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright."

Scorpia stood there uncertainly, before deciding to come in, sliding the door shut behind her. She sat down next to the bushy-haired girl, who huffed and quickly scouted away toward the window. Apparently this wasn't good enough distance either, because she quickly got up and moved next to the boy on the opposite bench.

_Rude_ was all that Scorpia could think. Maybe she was right to be concerned about making friends?

Albus also gave Rose a strange look, before turning to Scorpia.

"Hello, my name is Albus Potter." said the boy, extending his hand.

Scorpia perked up, "Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

Albus slowly put his hand down and became a bit more shy.

"Oh... um, yeah... he's my father."

Scorpia just stood there in amazement, before remembering her manners.

"My name is Scorpia, Scorpia..."

The bushy-haired girl cut her off.

"Malfoy, I already know who you are," she said in the same bossy tone, "my father has told me about you... and your family."

There was an awkward silence until Albus finally broke it.

"So... we were discussing Hogwarts Houses. What do you think of Slytherin?"

Scorpia wanted to tell them the truth, but she knew better. She could have told them that she loved the idea of getting into Slytherin. Both of her parents, as well as grandparents,and many others down the Malfoy and Greengrass line had been in Slytherin. It was their legacy after all, they even had a Slytherin banner that sat proudly draped over their kitchen fireplace right next to the dinner table.

She could have told them what her parents had told her aboutthe Slytherin dungeons. The way it would smell, oddly, like flowers in the winter and oranges in the summer. The way the green orb candles lit up the rooms and halls at night, perfect for late night ghost telling stories and sleepovers in the common room. They also mentioned the enchanted knight statue with the crack down its face that marched up and down the common room late at night when it thought no one was around. Both of her parents waited one night for it, they both hid underneath a table alone to catch a glimpse and saw it march. That was the night of their first kiss, and when they fell in love...

Yes, she could have said all of that... but she didn't. Instead she decided to bend the truth a bit.

"It sounds alright, I suppose. I'm not really sure if it's the house for me. Gryffindor seems like an interesting house. How about you?"

Scorpia knew the Potters were big on Gryffindor and that it could win her points with the two.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I don't want to disappoint my parents, although my father did say Slytherin was a decent house..." replied Albus.

The statement shocked Scorpia. "Harry Potter said Slytherin was a decent house? Wow, my father would love to her that one..."

Rose looked up from her book.

"So, I guess our entire conversation is going to be broadcasted to your father, is that it? What did he do? Tell you to spy on us? Typical Slytherin, stop talking to her Al, she can't be trusted." said Rose with a sneer.

"Rose, just calm down" said Al, taken back by her outburst.

Rose just grimaced at him, then looked suspiciously at Scorpia, and went back to reading her book.

After Rose's outburst the happy mood between Al and Scorpia died down. The two just sat there for the rest of the trip with little words spoken.

The train finally came to a stop.

"Well, nice meeting you" said Al with a faint smile as he left, followed by Rose who gave her the same suspicious look as earlier.

Scorpia just sat there for a second before rising up to get her belongings.

_So much for making friends,_ she thought miserably.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

A/N: Please R&R... if I don't get reviews I don't have as much motivation to continue. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The Sorting

Scorpias winning streak of making no friends continued onto the boats.

_No one could know I'm a Malfoy, can they? _Thought Scorpia worriedly. _No... I doubt it._

She couldn't understand why, but the three people who sat with her on the boat didn't say a word to her. They seemed to already know each other, maybe from the train. Their conversation never really ended, Scorpia said something, a small comment, and they didn't react at all, but kept talking amongst themselves. _Maybe they hadn't heard me?_

When they got to the feast Scorpia was stunned. It was definitely much larger than any hall she had seen, and that's saying a lot considering all of the pureblood family balls and festivities she had attended with her parents throughout the years.

Students got called up to the hat one-by-one. It seemed to take forever. Scorpia frowned noticing the disproportionately larger number of Gryffindors vs. Slytherin sitting at the tables. Less students wanted to be ambitious and more wanted to be "brave," like their Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledores Army heroes they grew up reading about.

Scorpia began to daydream. She noticed someone tap her shoulder.

"What?"

She turned around. It was Albus. He looked concerned. Rose just rolled her eyes. She was trying to hold back a laugh, as if both annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I think your name was called." said Albus in a whisper.

She looked around toward the stool. She heard snickering throughout the hall.

Neville was looking at her for a few seconds.

"Scorpia Malfoy?," yelled Neville extra loud, more of a question than a statement really.

The hall burst with laughter.

She quickly walked up looking toward the stool red faced. "How embarrassing" she mumbled to herself.

Someone heard her, "Yeah for you" said a fellow first year in line. The students around him who could hear began to laugh.

She sat on the stool shaking.

She heard a voice.

"A Malfoy? It's been a while since we've seen one of you. Welcome back." chuckled the voice.

She didn't reply, just looked grimly at the rest of the hall, some students still had amused expressions on their faces.

"Nervous, eh? Definitely not as confident in yourself as your parents were." the hat thought for a second. "Nope, I don't see much confidence at all in you. I wonder why... Oh, I see. The Malfoy name doesn't demand respect like it used to, that explains the absence of smugness. You're better for it anyway. Don't fear, you will have your whole life ahead of you to make a dent in the Malfoy reputation, but Slytherin won't get you there..."

This upset Scorpia. How could he say that? How does he know?

Scorpia wanted nothing more than to be in Slytherin.

"I want Slytherin." demanded Scorpia.

"Well, well, you are feisty aren't you? Your personality is not a match for Slytherin. You also unfortunately do not have the bravery required for Gryffindor. Somewhat of a coward, that part you received from your father..."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" snapped Scorpia. Then she realized what this meant,

"Oh no, please.. not Hufflepuff" thought Scorpia.

"You are loyal, you may not have friends yet, but when you do you'll see, cowardly or not, you'll fight tooth and nail for them, putting them before yourself. A very noble Hufflepuff quality..."

"No, no, no" Scorpia kept thinking over and over.

"Well, there is no doubt that you are very intelligent. Deep thinking, good reasoning, you see connections where others do not, and can think outside of the box. Definitely the opposite of your father, his world was black and white and he compartmentalized his thoughts, you are definitely less organized and together than he was..."

Scorpia didn't know if the hat was complimenting or criticizing her...

"Hufflepuff would have been best, but if you insist, I feel you will do well in..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpia supposed Ravenclaw was better than Hufflepuff. She looked at the Slytherin table as she walked. Most of the Great Hall looked pretty surprised. Most of the purebloods in half-bloods in the hall knew that the Malfoys tended to be in Slytherin. The most surprised students were the Slytherins and Ravenclaws; one surprised they didn't get her, the other surprised they did.

She looked over at Al and Rose, the only first years she knew, and they looked very shocked, especially Rose.

However, Rose looked even more shocked a few minutes later.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus uncomfortably took off the hat and handed it to an equally shocked Neville Longbottom. The Great Hall went quiet. The son of the "great" Harry Potter placed in Slytherin, of all places. It sent shock waves throughout the Hall and Rose looked like she was about to faint.

"Rubbish! Re-sort him now!" yelled another Raven-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Several Gryffindor students around him joined in. "Re-sort! Re-sort! Re-sort!" became their little chant.

A short man wobbled up to the podium and calmly took out a stool. He then preceded to take out another five stools, placing them one-on-top of another. He climbed up them, his weight so light that it didn't seem to make a difference. Once on top he put a wand to his throat, which echoed his voice across the hall.

"QUIET!"

His voice was a bit deeper, and thanks to the wand, louder than one would expect looking at him.

The entire hall froze and looked up at the little man.

"Please continue, Professor." said the man calmly.

Scorpia couldn't help but wonder if that was Hogwarts headmaster.

Neville gave a nod and continued onto the next name.

Scorpia noticed when Al sat at the Slytherin table several Slytherin made a point of not talking to him, several even moved away. She felt bad for him, especially considering how nice he was to her on the train.

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Scorpia said to herself, just before a Slytherin threw a piece of paper at Als head, which resulting in the Slytherins bursting in laughter. "Or not..."

Rose was the last person to be sorted.

* * *

Rose POV

"Definitely overconfident in yourself, somewhat arrogant too... but still not Slytherin material." said the hat.

"Good! I don't want to be in that house. Re-sort my cousin, Al doesn't belong there either!"

"But he insisted on it..." replied the hat.

"What!" moaned Rose. How dare he do this to her, now she would be alone...

"The daughter of Hermione Granger. For a muggle-born she was very bright, very brave. Unfortunately, you do not have her bravery..."

"Hey!" yelled Rose, unfortunately she said it so loud the entire hall heard and began to laugh, which caused Rose to go red.

"Not an insult dear, you still have some bravery. Some loyalty too, and as I've said, you have some ambition. Just not enough of any of the three really... you do have your mothers mind, however. You also have your fathers arrogance and temper, but your mothers compassion."

"Me? Compassion? Ha!" replied Rose.

"Cocky too, apparently, definitely a Weasley." replied the hat.

The hat continued, "It is without question you are very logical, organized, and rational. You should embrace these qualities you've gotten from your mother. You are more Granger than Weasley, whether you know it or not."

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with being a Weasley?" reacted Rose.

"Nothing at all, but your mind is wired more like your mothers, so you would do well to follow in her footsteps, rather than your fathers" said the hat.

Rose continued her protests, "I'm not emulating anyone! I'm my own person!"

The hat continued, ignoring Rose, "Unfortunately, you don't really think outside of the box. Logic and organization have clouded your mind to the more important things in life. Don't be afraid to look around and re-evaluate your beliefs. You are definitely a different kind of Ravenclaw than some I've sorted tonight, but still..."

"A... what?" gasped Rose.

"You heard, I said..."

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat for the whole hall to hear.

* * *

Scorpia POV

Scorpia watched the expression on Roses face when her new house was foretold.

She couldn't help but feel joy at the shock and gloom, Rose was pretty mean after all. All the glee from Roses misery suddenly left and Scorpia became miserable she realized what this meant: she'd have to deal with Rose for the next seven years! If she were in another house she could ignore her, now she'd have to room with her.

Rose sat down across from Scorpia. Looked at her, rolled her eyes, and scooted away toward the end of the table. Scorpia scowled.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mudblood in Ravenclaw

A/N: Please R&R... if I don't get reviews I don't have as much motivation to continue. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

A Mudblood in Ravenclaw

The little mans name was Flitwick. It turned out he really was headmaster of the school and he spent an entire hour going over stories of all the beginning of the year festivities he had witnessed in his very long career. He especially took time talking about Dumbledore, one of the former headmasters, the first year Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, and his first year as headmaster, which was five years ago after a woman named McGonagall retired. Scorpia almost fell asleep twice.

When the feast was over Scorpia settled into her bed in Ravenclaw Tower. The room had huge windows all around and she could see the dark blue sky and huge moon right outside of the window closest to her bed. The room was very elegant, but pretty drafty. Her blue and bronze bed sat next to Roses, and next to Roses bed was one other bed belonging to another girl Scorpia hadn't spoken to yet.

"Hello!" said the girl smiling.

"Oh, hey" replied Scorpia, extending a hand to shake.

"I'm Elizabeth Simms"

"Scorpia Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"Simms" didn't ring a bell.

"Pureblood?" asked Scorpia.

"Pure what?" asked Elizabeth with a strange expression on her face.

_She's a mudblood_ thought Scorpia with a scowl. Her father told her all about those, and what they were doing to the wizarding world.

"Nothing" said Scorpia quickly, as she walked back to her bed to unpack.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Elizabeth after a few moments.

Scorpia ignored her.

"Don't bother with that one." said Rose as she came in. "Pureblood, they're scum."

"Isn't your father pureblood?" asked Scorpia.

Rose ignored her and went to Elizabeth to extend a hand.

"Rose Weasley, pleased to meet you. I'm half-blood, my mother is muggle-born." said Rose proudly.

Elizabeth shook her hand, but looked very confused.

"Blood... you're bleeding?" she asked uncertainly.

This caused both Rose and Scorpia to giggle, until they realized the other was doing it and quickly stopped.

"No." said Rose quickly, "it is family status. A muggle-born is someone born to two muggles."

Elizabeth gave another confused look.

Rose rolled her eyes, this would be difficult. "A muggle is someone who can't do magic, like your parents, I presume?"

Elizabeth shook her head in agreement.

"Alright then, so that's a muggle-born. A half-blood is someone whose family has had a witches, wizards, and muggles in it. A pure-blood is someone who has only had witches and wizards in the family." continued Rose.

Again, confusion.

"Don't worry, I don't get it either. Purebloods are really just half-bloods who like to pretend their families never mixed, there are no real purebloods anymore. Just ignore her" said Rose looking toward Scorpia, "she hates you for no reason other than to make her feel better."

"I don't hate anyone!" said Scorpia angrily. How dare this girl assume these things, she doesn't even know her!

Still, Scorpia refused to look or talk to Elizabeth, leaving Rose and Elizabeth to talk while she read. Again, friendless.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you may not care much for Scorpia at this point, but it's how she was raised. She definitely has some growing up to do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
